Franchir la ligne
by Allen-Kune
Summary: Gilbert se retrouve blessait après un combat contre une chaîne. Faible et nauséeux, le jeune homme se retrouve chez son frère pour quelques soins d'urgence. Prè-Slash


La porte de l'appartement de Vincent s'ouvrait avec un grincement désagréable, le parquet faisait du bruit sous les pas des deux hommes. La peau blanche et couverte de sueur, Gil respirait difficilement alors que son frère portait une partie de son poids, son bras droit reposant contre l'épaule du blond dans une position le moins douloureux possible pour le blessé.

Vincent aidait son frère à avancer jusqu'au canapé du salon plongé en partie dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux retournaient sans cesse vers la plaie vive et saignante de son frère qui laissait goûter sur le sol une pluie de gouttes rouges. Sa chemise et son manteau étaient déchiquetait, rouge et laissant voir sans mal la peau perforait.

Une mâchoire immense s'était renfermait sur le corps du brun, son ventre et son torse laissant voir les marques des dents qui avaient troués ses vêtements. Son bras gauche avait été lui aussi capturait par la mâchoire de la chaîne que Gilbert avait était envoyé combattre. Le spectacle avait été tout sauf agréable, l'immense créature était une sorte de mélange de cheval et de loup et ses crocs avaient profités d'une simple seconde d'inattention.

Avec hésitation, Vincent délaissait son frère l'espace d'un instant pour chercher une trousse médicale. Echo s'occupait des dégâts laissait par le combat, mais en ce moment le jeune homme aurait préféré la voir près de son frère respirant péniblement sous la douleur et blanc comme un linge. Gil restait calme malgré tout, ses yeux ors observant le salon de son frère alors que sa main valide seraient sous la douleur le tissu du canapé que son sang tachait lentement.

Il pouvait sentir sa tête tourner, sans aucun doute à cause de la douleur et de la perte de sang. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux et dormir mais sa blessure n'allait pas être soignait seul. Connaissant son frère, il allait paniquer de le retrouver inconscient.

La tête posait contre le rebord doux du canapé, Gil vit son frère revenir avec précipitation vers lui, ses cheveux et vêtement secouaient par ses pas rapide et agités. Avec le peu de force qui semblait lui rester, Gilbert se redressait contre le canapé avec un gémissement étranglé de douleur.

Vincent était aussitôt à ce côté, l'aidant à trouver une position confortable contre les coussins du canapé. Retirant les restes déchiraient des vêtements du brun, les yeux asymétries du blond observait les muscles tremblant sous la respiration fragile, dérivant vers la peau tachée de rouge et les marques sanguinolentes.

Les plaies semblaient encore plus graves sans aucun tissu pour les cacher. Le bras avait quatre marques de dents profondes même si par chance elles ne coupaient aucune veine importante ou le nerf qui aurait paralyser le bras. Malheureusement, il faudrait recoudre et surtout évité la moindre infection. Vincent ferait tout pour éviter ça et la perte du bras de son frère.

Le pire était son torse. Son ventre et ses cotes étaient touchés, touchés profondément et demandant plusieurs soins qu'heureusement Vincent savais faire. Vivre dans la rue les avait aidés à savoir se soigner avec ceux qu'ils avaient sous la main, mais si cela ne tenait qu'à lui Vincent aurai porté son frère à un médecin compétant. Mais Gil ne voulait inquiéter personne, surtout pas Oz. Heureusement ou malheureusement Vincent était de sortie ce soir et avait assistait au combat et avais sans aucun doute pour le blond surprit son frère au mauvais moment. Pour Vincent, il était fautif de cette blessure. Fautif d'un nouveau malheur dans la vie de son frère.

Sortant une aiguille et plusieurs bandages, il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Gilbert détourner le regard d'un point fixe pour l'observais faire avec une pointe d'appréhension en voyant la gravité de ses blessures.

L'aiguille s'enfonçait sans mal dans la chaire, douloureusement mais efficacement Vincent se concentrait sur sa tache avec le plus de délicatesse qu'il pouvait. Son frère grimaçait, des gémissements lui échappant alors qu'il posait sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère, espérant malgré lui étouffé sa douleur dans le cou du blond. Sa main valide serrant le tissu déjà malmenait du meuble de salon dans un reflex naturel pour lutter contre la douleur qui ne deviendrait supportable qu'après quelques minutes silencieuse.

**"Merci. Je ne serais pas ce que je ferais sans toi"** Souffla le contracteur de Raven, les yeux fermaient par la nausée et la fatigue. Vincent s'arrêta un instant, ses yeux se tournant vers la tête de Gilbert avant de reprendre avec plus d'hésitation les soins. Sa gorge se serait, à l'image de ses lèvres pincées et de son cœur loupant plusieurs battements. Retrouvant son sang-froid, il murmura simplement **" Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi non plus Gil"** avant de reprendre sa tache en ignorant la sensation explosant dans son torse.


End file.
